De l'affection des pères aux enfants
by Epsylon
Summary: Challenge Merry merry Christmas. Post 513. Justin et Brian passent la soirée de Noël chez Jennifer. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attend ; Craig est là.


**Titre **: De l'affection des pères aux enfants (1)  
**Genre **: devine qui vient dîner ce soir ? twilight zone. C'était censé être fluff, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un peu d'angst  
**Résumé **: C'est Noël. Brian a promis à Justin de l'accompagner au réveillon chez Jennifer.  
**Thème **: Noël avec la belle famille.  
**Disclaimer **: s'ils étaient à moi, ils auraient sans doute souffert d'avantage... Le titre n'est pas de moi non plus.

_Pour azh' qui m'a promptée._

* * *

De l'affection des pères aux enfants

[**one**]

Brian fixait sa tasse de café comme s'il envisageait se noyer dedans. Assis en face de lui, Michael réfléchissait à l'éventualité de sauver son meilleur ami d'une mort aussi ridicule.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Noël, dit Brian, comme si tout s'expliquait par cette simple déclaration.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je regarde CNN, crut bon de signaler Michael, en se retenant de rouler des yeux. C'est Noël. Justin rentre à Pittsburgh. Ton fils et ma fille viennent pour les fêtes avec leurs mères. Et tout le monde est heureux. C'est ça qui te fout en rogne ?

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, je ne passe pas Noël chez ta mère, Mikey. »

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était la plus grande tragédie de l'année. Michael secoua la tête, impressionné malgré lui par la capacité de Brian à transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en soap opéra dramatique.

Brian avala son café trop vite.

« Je passe cette putain de fête chez Jennifer.

- Je vois pas le problème.

- Moi je le vois de loin. Je le passe avec _la famille_ de Justin. »

Michael explosa de rire.

« Combien de pipes t'a-t-il promis ?

- Pas assez. »

Brian releva la tête et fixa son meilleur ami qui se tordait de rire. Il allait l'étouffer avec ses pancakes.

~*~

Deux jours avant Noël, Craig Taylor s'était retrouvé à accepter de réveillonner avec son ex-femme, l'amant de celle-ci (il refusait de penser à lui comme étant le fiancé de Jennifer) sa fille, son _fils_, Robin, sa nouvelle épouse et son fils de quatorze ans, Jimmy. _Putain de joyeux Noël._ Robin semblait heureuse de passer le réveillon ainsi et Craig n'avait pas eu le courage de décliner l'invitation. Sa relation avec Jennifer allait un peu mieux, majoritairement grâce à Molly.

Craig n'avait pas réussi à dire à Robin que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait fait arrêté devant le bâtiment de son entreprise. Robin lui aurait encore jeté _ce _regard.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Le futur de son fils si brillant (1500 à ses SATS) lui avait été enlevé par ce pervers désaxé. Craig avait toujours pensé que Jennifer était trop douce avec Justin.

_C'est toujours ton fils, Craig._

Peut être que ce réveillon pourrait réparer un peu tout ce gâchis. Sans ses amis tapageurs (_pour vivre ici, il doit donc renier ce qu'il est, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent… ce n'est pas de l'amour… c'est de la haine)_, Justin serait peut être un peu moins… un peu plus… _son garçon._

Craig se demanda s'il allait offrir un présent à son aîné. Cela semblerait terriblement hypocrite. Pourtant, l'idée resta plantée dans son crâne.

_C'est toujours ton fils, Craig._

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

~*~

Lorsque Brian ouvrit les yeux le matin du 25 décembre, il eut immédiatement envie de les refermer et de dormir d'une traite jusqu'au 26 pour éviter toutes ces conneries. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, près de Justin. Six heures du matin. Comment pouvait on se réveiller à six heures du matin, le matin de Noël ? Il avait dormi trois heures.

Il embrassa la tempe de Justin qui bougea sans se réveiller. Lorsqu'il insista, Justin ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui, » répondit Brian.

Justin roula sur lui même et s'éloigna de Brian.

« Va t'faire foutre, 'foiré.

- Je pensais plutôt au contraire, » dit Brian.

Les caresses réveillèrent un peu plus Justin qui daigna ouvrir un oeil.

« Et puis, je te rappelle que tu vas devoir être _très_ gentil pendant _très_ longtemps, vu la putain de soirée que je vais devoir passer avec ta _famille_.

- Et tu me réveilles à six heures du matin.

- Depuis quand tu ne veux plus que je te baise ? »

Justin renonça et embrassa Brian.

~*~

Jennifer avait toujours aimé les fêtes de Noël. Elle aimait les lumières dans la maison et dans les rues, l'anticipation des premières semaines de décembre. Elle aurait souhaité que Molly croie au Père Noël un peu plus longtemps. Le regard sur le sapin, elle se souvint des Noël passés.

La table était dressée pour une douzaine de personnes. Jennifer essaya d'oublier l'appréhension qui nouait sa gorge. C'était Noël, seigneur.

Elle s'était juré que c'était le dernier Noël qu'elle passerait sans Molly. Tant pis si cela signifiait avoir Craig à sa table.

C'était Noël.

Brian, Justin et Craig mangeant à la même table.

Elle était devenue folle.

~*~

Sans surprise, Brian et Justin arrivèrent près d'une demie heure plus tard que l'heure indiquée. Leurs yeux brillaient un peu trop. Jennifer leur ouvrit la porte et embrassa Justin qui lui offrit des orchidées avec un sourire.

« C'est une fleur un peu difficile. Mais elle refleurit toujours.(2)

- Merci mon chéri. Bonsoir, Brian. Donnez moi vos manteaux et mettez vous à l'aise. »

Craig n'était pas encore arrivé. Jennifer présenta Brian aux grands parents de Justin. Ceux ci le fixèrent durant vingt minutes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, participant à la conversation de façon très sporadique.

« Où est Molly ? »

Jennifer baissa les yeux.

« Elle devrait arriver en même temps que ton père. »

* * *

[**two**]

Pendant environ dix secondes, Justin envisagea de partir, en claquant la porte très fort. Ou d'hurler. Quelque chose comme « il vient et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Mais il ne dit rien, il ne bougea pas ; ressentit juste une gratitude immense envers Brian qui posa juste sa main derrière sa nuque. Le geste le calma, et Justin se souvint qu'il était là pour Noël, pour voir sa mère, Tucker, Grand Ma, Grand Pa et Molly. Sa famille.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il venait, » dit-il calmement.

Il resta silencieux, un long moment.

« Quand arrivent-ils ?

- L'avion de Jimmy atterrissait à dix neuf heures trente.

- Jimmy ?

- Le fils de... Robin. Tu sais... la nouvelle... fiancée de ton père »

_Merveilleux_. Il aurait dû écouter Brian et rester à Britin dans un lit, sur le sol, n'importe où pour baiser.

Putain de joyeux Noël.

Ses grands parents fixaient toujours Brian.

Jennifer compta jusqu'à dix, se répétant, encore et encore pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. _Justin, Molly, avec moi pour Noël. Justin, Molly, Tucker, avec moi pour Noël. Justin, Molly…_

~*~

Rodney serra la main de Justin. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu son neveu. Jennifer lui donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps, aussi n'eût il pas grand mal à deviner qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Brian Kinney.

- Vous êtes celui qui avez aidé Justin, n'est-ce pas ? Après l'agression… »

L'homme hocha poliment la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Rodney. Le frère de Jennifer. Et voici Andrea, ma femme. Mon fils Charlie. »

Charlie colla ses yeux sur eux et ne les lâcha plus. Brian se demanda combien de fois on lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de commentaires à leur sujet.

Et combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'il n'en fasse.

~*~

« Hé Mollusque ! Ca fait une éternité que je t'ai pas vue ! »

Justin serra sa soeur contre lui. Molly alla embrasser ses grands parents en sautillant, gratifiant Brian d'un grand sourire au passage.

Craig arriva juste derrière. Il se figea, manteau à la main lorsqu'il reconnut Brian. C'était une plaisanterie grotesque. Ca ne pouvait être _que_ cela.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_il_...

- Bonsoir Craig, dit froidement son fils. Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

[**Three**]

Brian pouvait prendre cela au dixième degré et trouver ainsi la situation hilarante. Réveillonner avec l'homme qui l'avait tabassé (oui, Brian _était_ une drama queen, à ses heures), renié Justin, fait souffrir, envoyé en cellule, haï, maudit… Hilarant.

Il en voulait à Jennifer de les avoir mis dans cette situation. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il s'y serait _de toute façon_ retrouvé. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui ôte ses choix. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire un scandale. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était calmer Justin qui fixait son père comme s'il était le père Fouettard. (C'était de saison.)

Craig était accompagné d'une superbe brune, au teint halé ; tout ce que Jennifer n'était pas. Son gamin avait l'air d'avoir grandi trop vite, et il avait une voix croassante. Les présentations furent rapidement faites et ils prirent tous place à table où Jennifer, secondée par Tucker servit l'apéritif. Soda pour Molly et Jimmy, champagne pour les autres.

« Votre champagne est délicieux, dit Robin.

- Merci, » dit Jennifer.

Tant mieux, parce qu'elle avait prévu _beaucoup_ de bouteilles.

~*~

Craig ne décrocha pas un mot de jusqu'à l'entrée. Son regard restait fixé sur Justin et Brian (placés le plus loin possible de lui). Kinney glissait de temps à autre sa main derrière le dos de son fils, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se lever. Tous les regards se levèrent vers lui et Craig déglutit.

« Je vais voir si je peux aider notre hôtesse. »

Les conversations reprirent et Craig ne manqua pas le sourcil levé de Kinney. De toute façon, il devait parler à Jen.

« Craig.

- Je viens voir si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Jennifer secoua la tête, pas dupe une seule seconde. Craig ferma la porte et pinça l'arrête de son nez, prenant une profonde respiration.

« Ecoute, quand j'ai accepté de venir passer Noël ici, je ne savais pas _qu'il_ serait là. Comment as-tu osé l'inviter...

- Ceci est mon toit, Craig. Mes factures, mon argent_, mes invités_. Justin a le droit d'inviter son partenaire. C'est mon fils.

- Son _partenaire ? _C'est indécent.

- _Indécent _? répéta son ex-femme sur le même ton. Ce qui est indécent, c'est de faire arrêter son _propre fils_. Je refuse de parler de cet épisode, Craig. Je veux passer Noël avec mes deux enfants. Je refuse de laisser ces bêtises assombrir la fête. Alors tu vas retourner poser ton cul sur ta chaise, te soûler avec cet excellent vin, ce champagne délicieux et apprécier le dîner. Fais le pour Molly, pour Jimmy, pour Robin, pour qui tu veux… mais fais le _maintenant_.»

La porte s'ouvrit et Tucker leur offrit un sourire désolé.

« Je cherche du sel, mentit-il. Tout va bien ? »

~*~

La grand-mère de Justin se retrouva bourrée au bout du deuxième verre. Dès lors, elle ne cessa de rigoler et de raconter des histoires idiotes sur l'enfance de Justin. Celui-ci envisageait de trouver un trou sous la table et de s'y enfoncer à tout jamais.

Grand Pa écoutait d'une oreille. Il était sourd comme un pot.

Pendant ce temps, Robin remplissait le verre de Craig (au grand soulagement de Jennifer) qui discutait avec Rodney et Andrea avec animation, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder du côté de Justin.

Puis Molly aborda le sujet le plus important de la soirée.

« Alors grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres pour Noël ? dit-elle en battant des yeux.

- On verra au dessert, dit mystérieusement Justin.

- Mais on en est à l'entrée ! se plaignit Molly.

Justin sourit mais refusa de se laisser amadouer.

* * *

[**four**]

Entre deux plats, Justin et Brian sortirent dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un réveillon chez Deb. Là ce n'était que hurlements de rire, blagues salaces et grand n'importe quoi.

« L'an prochain, je crois qu'on va passer la nuit à baiser à Britin. Pas de nourriture italienne. Pas de famille. Juste toi et moi.

- Et des capotes.

- Et des capotes. »

Le cœur de Justin accéléra ; comme à chaque fois que Brian envisageait l'avenir. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était suffisant aux yeux de Justin.

Justin répondit par un petit rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

_Craig. Papa.  
_

« Eh. Viens là. » dit Brian.

Il l'enlaça et Justin se laissa faire, enterrant son visage au creux de l'épaule de Brian, respirant à grande goulée l'odeur de son partenaire, cuir et after shave, tabac et menthe.

« On devrait rentrer. Ils vont penser qu'on s'envoie en l'air. »

Brian ne fit que sourire, et le bras toujours autour des épaules de Justin, il sortit de sa poche un joint qu'il alluma. Puis il le passa à Justin qui sourit largement. Être stone était sans doute la seule chose qui leur permettrait de survivre à ce réveillon.

Dehors, cela sentait l'hiver.

* * *

(Fin)

* * *

(1) un carambar à celui qui trouve la référence.  
(2) à condition d'avoir la main verte. Je veux dire, vraiment verte.


End file.
